A New Generation
by Anonymouz
Summary: Its a new generation of Animorphs, but only Tobias's daughter, Cassidy is left. She and her friends Jake, Josh and Lizzie are still battling the Yeerks and on top of that, have to go through usual teenage drama as well.
1. Chapter 1

Cassidy's POV

**Cassidy's POV**

Who am I?

I can't tell you.

You could just hunt down and kill me.

My name is Cassidy.

I'm an Animoph

My Dad, Tobias, passed it on to me.

I can morph into any animal I want. I specialize in dogs and horses, but I can do whatever I want.

I am the only remaining Animorph since my parents died. Only me, Ax, the cube and the Yeerks.

Oh, the battle is still raging, and I'm in the middle of it.

And my friends Jake, Lizzie and Joshua. We all have powers, but I am the only one who can morph. Jake has the power of Speed, Josh can walk through solid objects and Lizzie has the power of invisibility.

Together, we can do anything.


	2. Another Batle

Cassidy's POV

**Cassidy's POV**

"Cassidy!" I groaned, not now. Not during practice!

My demanding younger brother was the only family, and unfortunately I was stuck bringing him to camp with me.

"What do you want?" I snapped, demorphing my half-morphed physique.  
"I need to go potty." I rolled my eyes and walked towards Toby, but Ax quickly stepped in front of me

"Thanks Ax." I said

"No problem." He replied, taking Toby by the hand

I looked around at my friends, we sure were risking at lot to fight the yeerks. Josh and Jake, who were twins, met Ax when he accidentally zapped them with a power beam he had stolen from a controller. Lizzie didn't know how she had got her power, it just happened. And mine was passed on from my dad.

**HONK, HONK.**

I frantically looked at my friends, the yeerks were attacking! A retaliatory strike just days after we attacked a controllers office. Lizzie nodded and raced of to her battle stations. I started morphing into a red-tailed-hawk, my dad's specialty. Jake ran off, super-speed style to alert Ax and get Toby into a shelter. Sometimes I was truly grateful that we had powers, other times, like this, I hated them.

"Josh! Battle station!" Josh was completely out of it. It looked like he had given himself a mental shake, and went to circle behind the Yeerks. Lizzie's job was the hardest. She was going to confuse the Yeerks by ducking in and out of their group. Jake was going to run around the Yeerks, confusing them even more. I would pick the yeerks up with my claws, and drop them down on the ground. Easy right? Wrong! First Lizzie tripped over a Yeerk, and Jake rescued her. Josh ran through a rock, but the Yeerk was too smart, he went around. My job went well, except it was a lot harder to carry a Yeerk then I had expected. Ax did fine; he was chopping and slicing Yeerks all over the place. But it was kind hard to kill one hundred Yeerks by yourself. I sent a distress beacon to the base, alerting them that we were having trouble fighting the Yeerks. A disembodied voice called back,

"Sending Squadron A to help." I smiled, Captain Jeddah Woods knew my dad, and He worked with him a couple of years ago.

"Cassidy, move!" A Yeerk had suddenly flung itself towards me

_Thanks, Ax. _I said in mind-speak

I and Ax could communicate through our thoughts. Ax was trying to teach the others, but only Lizzie could mind-speak effectively

_Cassie, their bringing in reinforcements. I can see them from here. _ Lizzie said

I groaned and sent another distress beacon to the base.

The disembodied voice replied

"Sending Squadron B to help."

"Great," I muttered, "Just great

Thankfully, Captain Woods arrived then and started killing Yeerks faster then Ax was

Thanks, Cassidy. Ax said gratefully

_Not a problem, but I better get out there and help. _I replied

I saw Ax smile and try to nod in my direction, ducking at the same time. From my watch point, I saw Josh getting into trouble; he had run out of solid objects, the rest were in the Yeerk sports. I took of.

A heavy Yeerk swung a mighty blow, and Josh flew backwards. I forgot about the Yeerks and and soared of the get Josh before the Yeerks. I did, I flew up in the nick of time. Josh was unconscious. I set him down and saved a mental note to come and get him after the battle. Squadron B had arrived and it looked for the moment that we were going to win this battle. Until Max Morrison showed up. Max Morrison was a human-controller. In other words, the Yeerks had invaded his brain. Max had become the most powerful person on earth, and, he hated me. He hated my dad too. In fact, he was the one that killed him. I vowed to get my revenge, but to do that, I knew we had to win this war.

"Cassidy, Cassidy. It's a pleasure to see you again." Max had crept up behind me, hate burning in his eyes.


End file.
